Harry Potter and the Crimson Sword
by Danor
Summary: Four favorite villains from Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9, and 10 arrive at the Dursley house hold. Panic and chaos ensues and Harry Potter finally escapes the manipulations of a certain Headmaster and Voldemort puts his plans in motion.


-1A/N: This is the other story I shall work on, it takes place after OoTP, right after, as soon as Harry arrives at the Dursley's. This is a crossover with Harry Potter and Final fantasy 7, 8, 9, and 10. This however is not what you'd think. I generally do unique stories and this plans to be one of those. Four favorite villains arrive bewildered at the Dursley's, Harry takes them in and tries to teach them, not knowing who they are. No slash will be in this, maybe a bit of romance later. Part one in Crimson trilogy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix if my birth certificate says I am them than I am, unfortunately I am not. For fun, so don't sue.

Summary: Four favorite villains from Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9, and 10 arrive at the Dursley house hold. Panic, mayhem, and chaos ensues and Harry Potter finally escapes the manipulations of a certain Headmaster and Voldemort puts his plans in motion.

Harry Potter and the Crimson Sword

Prologue

1000 A.D. the building of Hogwarts

Four best friends worked tirelessly at making their dreams come true. They had long saved up and had an idea of the same thing. To build a school for wizards and witches. The Greatest School there ever was, and even in the midst of strife they strived to work together.

It was during the creation of the school when Gryffindor and Slytherin became best friends, most called them brothers. They were inseparable and continued to help those in need. Slytherin although pureblood and a little annoyed at the prospect of allowing Half-bloods and Muggleborns into the school agreed regardless. The opportunity was one in a life time.

It was the year the school was to be finished when it happened. Death came.

Now most people may not realize, but Death is real, an actual person who goes around collecting those who are to die. But this time no one was meant to die, nothing was supposed to happen. It was the faction that called themselves the Crimson Guard that split the creators of the great school Hogwarts apart.

The Crimson Guard was only a small portion of wizards and witches under the leadership of the Crimson Lord, a man so ruthless and undoubtedly evil that even Death feared him.

Although unknown to the group the leader of the Crimson Order was one of the founder's father.

In the history books it is said that a great battle was soon fought over blood purity between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The only thing the history books got right was the fact that a great battle was fought.

It was during this time that Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff created an organization of their own to stop the Crimson Lord. The Order of the Phoenix. It was named this because they were the only two of the founder's to have received a phoenix as a familiar.

Unknown to the soon Order of the Phoenix Salazar also created an organization of his own, Sect of the Serpent. The two leaders in this organization were Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The two organizations worked separately, but at the same time helped each other.

It was a shame that everything was about to change. Salazar Slytherin in a battle against the Crimson Lord managed to slay him, but not before being mortally wounded, and then the identity of the Lord was released.

It was the father of Godric Gryffindor. The Crimson members disbanded and scattered never being heard of again.

Shortly after the school opened and students began arriving a change occurred that would shape the foundation of the world. The wound that had been inflicted upon Salazar had at first left but a scar, but soon other things began happening, his eyes turned red.

Slytherin went insane and had a huge fight with Gryffindor eventually leaving in a fit of rage, he left without looking back. He appeared again later as Lord Slytherin and proclaimed himself the first dark lord, his eyes never reverted back to their natural color.

Lord Slytherin traveled across Europe seeking allies and on the grounds of Hogwarts fought his former friends. For a while it seemed as if victory was at hand, but then Slytherin himself came into the fight, he was riding an eighty foot Basilisk.

Godric Gryffindor alone stepped out to challenge him, he alone could tell what Slytherin was thinking, he alone could see a different way. His sword which he had carved his initials into managed to be magically powerful enough to slay the might Lord of Basilisks. When he tried to fight Slytherin with it, it passed right through him. Slytherin smirked and hissed something as two more Basilisks came from below ground to fight with Godric. Eyes flaming red he headed into the school killing all who got in his way.

It was while fighting blindly the two forty-foot Basilisks that Godric realized why it would not pass through his once friend and brother. He had begun to change since the sword of his father had wounded Slytherin, it was by the sword of his father that Slytherin would die. It was the punishment his father had given Salazar for killing him. He would die by the sword of him or he would not die at all.

Godric quickly ran to retrieve the sword hoping beyond hope that he wasn't too late.

Slytherin had just finished locking his secret chamber and was in the process of heading to the Divination Tower, the room where Rowena Ravenclaw lived when Godric Gryffindor ran out holding within his hands the sword of his father. The crimson blade of the sword grew hot and Slytherin welcomed it as it dug into his heart. One lucky shot and it was all over.

Slytherin's eyes began to revert to the natural color and he began to become less pale, he seemed to smile as Death came for him. He managed to say two words before he died. "Thank you." With those final words the first dark lord, Lord Slytherin was defeated.

Gryffindor spent the remaining days of his life in sorrow and anger, and when he died, he buried the sword of his father with him, that way the evil it produced would never again enter the world of man.

(line break)

Two figures hurriedly dug into the soft holy ground in Godric's Hollow. It was the supposed burial site of Godric Gryffindor, it was protected by more enchantments than any other grave save maybe Merlin's. Merlin's location, however was not known.

The gravesite of Godric Gryffindor was actually over twenty feet underground in a cavern surrounded by enchantments, booby traps, death, and spells. It was this reason why the two people were digging having finally reached where Godric was buried. Even after entering the cavern twenty-feet underground one then had to bury up and pick up the sarcophagus which supposedly held the remains of Godric Gryffindor.

The two figures continued to dig and a third figure tall and skeletal watched in anticipation.

After another thirty minutes of digging the two diggers finally struck something hard, they began to pull up the sarcophagus.

The third man walked over to them.

"Good job. Wormtail. Bellatrix. You shall be greatly rewarded."

"I live to serve." A woman said kissing the hems of the man's robes. The other fat bald man did the same.

"Thank you master. Thank you." He continued to kiss the hems.

"That's enough. No doubt the Sarcophagus is booby trapped as well. I will open it." The tall man said putting a large spider-like hand out to open the casket, he muttered a simple word before touching.

The moment he touched the Sarcophagus it began to catch fire, his hand would have been burnt and probably ashy if he had not anticipated it. He quickly opened the Sarcophagus to get to the treasure within.

The body was not there, and Voldemort growled to himself angrily. He would not be able to destroy the body, but he had got what he came for.

Instead of a body lying in the sarcophagus five items rested inside, one being the item he came for. One was a small bracelet with four slots and a bag full of gems attached to it, the second item was another bag also filled with gems, another was a pack of cards with numbers and monsters on front of them, a third was an odd black staff. The fifth item though was what he had come for. It was a sword, a sword of crimson coloring and almost glowing with evil. Smirking slightly he picked it up and slipped it into its scabbard which he then put around his waist. He took the other four items out of the casket as well.

He looked at them trying to figure out what they were, why would Gryffindor have such a thing, he would have someone look into it as soon as he returned. He turned to look at the two with him. The third who had come had not made it.

"I suppose I'll give you your rewards now. Wormtail take this staff, Bellatrix take these cards. They are just a small gift for what you have done tonight." The man said his breath freezing the air around him.

"Thank you master." Bellatrix said grasping the cards eagerly. The moment her hand touched the cards her face lit up with a crazy grin and the cards disappeared, both Voldemort and Wormtail were surprised. Voldemort would definitely be having someone look into this when he returned.

He then gave Wormtail his staff and another odd thing happened, the moment Wormtail grasped the staff a wave of magical residue appeared around him and strange lights appearing from all over were slowly entering into his body and Voldemort saw that Wormtail began to glow, soon he was standing a bit taller and more confident than ever before. "Thank you." He kissed the hems of Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort had come for what he needed, but after seeing what had happened to his followers he was curious about what would happen to him. He clipped the bracelet onto his wrist and picked a gem out of the bag that went with it and slipped it into the slot. An odd sensation filled him, almost like he was on fire, it soon ended though, but he felt a bit hotter than before.

He took another gem out of the other bag and soon he had a gem attached to the back of his left hand, he stared at in wonder and anger. He turned to his two followers both of whom were also trying to figure out what was different.

"Wormtail. Bellatrix. You must tell no one of this. Understand and understand well. Only I, you two, and Hoj will know about this. This is most puzzling." He paused for a moment before turning to Wormtail. "Wormtail I need you to get a package delivered to one Ronald Weasley. It's time I set my plans into motion."

A/N: How was it? Not much final , nd not much Harry Potter either, this is basically a prologue for the story, the next chapter we introduce Harry and the four villains who stay with him. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.


End file.
